


Roses and Clematis Petals

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard is a good friend, Ferdibert Week 2019, Ferdinand is also oblivious, Hanahaki Disease, Hubert is oblivious, Hubert is soft around Ferdinand, Lots of flowers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Petra is motherly, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, eventual confessions, ferdibert, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: “Hubert, you’re staring again.” Ferdinand chuckled, placing his cup down. Hubert chuckled back, placing his coffee mug down. “I’m aware, Ferdinand.” He said and leaned on his hand. “You look more beautiful each day.” He spoke aloud, seeing Ferdinand blush and try to hide by taking a bite out of the sweet bread they had gotten from the kitchen.“Hubert please”“Yes, my dear?”Ferdinand leaned over and left a small kiss on Hubert’s cheek. “You flatter me.”“You deserve it.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Kudos: 52





	Roses and Clematis Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here's a Ferdibert fic for Ferdibert week based off of the illustration I did! Originally I wasnt gonna do this but hey, I had time and inspiration.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Link to Art: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1201174497166069760

It started as coughing, but it felt no more than a cold. Soon, the coughing progressed into lung burning wheezing, the taste of copper filling his mouth and nose. Ferdinand wiped his mouth to find red splotches on his white gloves, a frown pulling at his lips. Had he been plagued? He didn’t feel ill other than the coughing and wheezing...but one thing he did notice is that the coughing acted up when Hubert came to mind, or he caught a glimpse of the broody dark mage. Stubborn though, Ferdinand didn’t go to see Manuela or Linhardt. Those two already had too much on their hands, having dealing with post-war injuries.    


He suffered in silence until one day he felt something lodged in his throat. He wheezed around it and leaned up against the wall, holding his chest as another forceful hack ripped through his body. He coughed until whatever it had been finally dislodged itself from his throat and into his hand, his eyes widening at what he saw. It was a rose, black as ever but coated in blood. He must’ve been imagining this. There was no way he just...coughed up a rose. Cautiously, Ferdinand hid the rose and wiped his mouth of any bloody evidence before hurrying to his office and locking himself inside. At least, that’s what he wanted to do. Before he made it to his office he was stopped by the person in question who made his heart leap like it was in the circus. “Ah--Hubert! How are you today?” He greeted with a slightly shaky voice.

Hubert looked down at Ferdinand and hummed, tilting his head a bit. “I’ve come to ask you for some papers Lady Edelgard needs. Mind letting me in?” He said, gesturing to the door. Ferdinand hesitated slightly before moving around Hubert and opened up his office, allowing the mage inside. “Yes, the papers you gave me yesterday. I have them here.” He said and quickly tossed the rose into the little bin he used for paper waste and handed Hubert the papers. “All here, signed and ready for Her Majesty!” He tried to keep his usual chipper tone. It faltered slightly but he got nothing more than a little quirk of Hubert’s brow and a momentary questioning look. With the papers in hand, Hubert thanked Ferdinand before heading for the door.

“Shall we have teatime? It is around noon.” Hubert said over his shoulder, seeing Ferdinand look slightly panicked before nodding and uttering out an “Of course! I shall prep the tea and coffee for you. I will meet you at our usual spot.” The ginger haired man said a bit too quickly. Hubert pursed his lips but didn’t question him for now, he would have time later. Ferdinand closed the door once Hubert left, leaning up against it and slid down to the floor. He wheezed and held his chest, feeling another coughing fit arising.

* * *

Hubert coughed into his hand as he walked, keeping to the walls as he walked toward  Edelgard ’s room. He took note of the blood stain that started to form on his pristine white glove, opting to remove it and replace it with another to remove any trace of suspicion. He admittedly started to avoid Ferdinand more, but kept finding himself thinking about the living being of the sun. Lately the sun had dimmed he noticed though, heavier bags underneath the golden eyes of the Prime Minister. Abruptly, Hubert’s body convulsed. He leaned up against the wall and looked around, eye narrowing. With a quick snap of his fingers he was in his office, leaning against his desk as his body shook with another convulsing cough as whatever his airways was trying to remove threw up onto the dark oak desk. 

“What the…” He coughed out, seeing a bundle of clematis petals in front of him. His body shook again as he coughed out more, soon a full flower coming out coated in blood. Once his body calmed down from its fit, Hubert cleaned up the flowers but kept them for further testing. He quickly ushered himself out of his office and went to deliver the papers to  Edelgard , knowing she was waiting. 

Edelgard looked back at Hubert when he entered, giving her beloved friend a smile once he closed the door. “Ah, Hello Hubert. You have the documents I assume?” She said as she stood up from her plush chair, looking down at the papers Hubert placed on the desk. “Indeed.” He replied, clearing his throat a bit.  Edelgard raised an eyebrow at him at the unusual behavior he displayed, knowing her friend like the back of her hand. “Hubert, is something wrong?” She asked, watching him stiffen slightly at the question. “No, I am quite fine. Thank you for your concern though.” He replied, pouting slightly. 

But he was soon proved wrong when his body felt weak suddenly, causing him to use the desk as support when his legs nearly gave out.  Edelgard ’s eyes widened and she quickly was at Hubert’s side. “Hubert!” She gasped, holding his shoulder. The mage’s body convulsed again as he began coughing. “I’m...Fine.” He wheezed out, wiping his mouth. 

“No you are not! You’re shaking like Bernedetta when you smile!”  Edelgard scolded, quickly standing. “I’m getting Linhardt.” She said and started for the door. Quickly, Hubert grabbed her hand and stared up at her. “Do not.” His voice had a slight tone of warning out of his usual speech, but to her it meant nothing, it was an empty threat. Before he could finish what he was saying, he wheezed and his body shook when more flowers fell to the floor in a pile of bile and blood.

Mortified,  Edelgard  called for one of the many servants to find Linhardt and bring him here. She wasn’t going to leave Hubert in this state, and soon he was feeling dizzy and laid down on the floor by the flowers. He had no energy to move. 

* * *

* * *

Linhardt looked at Ferdinand with a sigh, seeing the ginger man fidget around. “Ferdinand, you’re acting like you have something to tell me.” The sleepy scholar said with a yawn. Ferdinand shook his head. “No, I’m okay! I’m just curious where Hubert had gone off to…” He said, which wasn’t a complete lie. Thinking about him caused his body to react, his coughing returning. Linhardt walked over to him and his eyes widened when he saw blood come up with some black rose petals. “Ferdinand, you are not okay!” He scolded. “Quickly, to my office.” He ushered Ferdinand, feeling the knight’s body shake under his hands. He was stopped by a frantic handmaiden who was talking too fast for his brain to process. “Slow down, I can’t understand you.” He said and scowled slightly. The woman took a deep breath and spoke a bit slower. “Lady  Edelgard is requesting your presence immediately.” She said, grabbing his hand. “Hubert is...He’s” She paused and pushed her eyebrows together, seeing Ferdinand react to the words. “Come with me.” She said and lead the two, despite Linhardt trying to get Ferdinand to go to his office so he could take a look at him when he was done with this. Ferdinand, stubborn as ever, followed otherwise and if anything, made it to the doors before the other two. 

Edelgard had Hubert’s head resting on her legs when they walked in, piles of blood and flowers by his side. Ferdinand’s eyes widened at the sight, but as if on queue his own body convulsed again and he crumbled to the ground. The handmaiden squeaked and was quickly crouching next to him, looking at Linhardt then the others. Eldegard’s eyes narrowed, looking at Linhardt. “What is going on?” She asked, her voice trying to conceal the worry in her tone. 

Linhardt shrugged. “I am not sure, but I will do some research...it’s fascinating..” he mumbled, looking down at the flowers before picking a few up. He scrunched his nose a bit at the feeling of a bloody flower in his hand, even if it was gloved, and quickly left the room.    


Linhardt had gotten Hubert and Ferdinand back to his little clinic of an office, both of them laying in cots. Meanwhile, he puttered away as he read books and tried to find any signs of what this could be. Before he could though, Petra burst into the room and looked at the three of them. “Flowers, where are they?” She said, her tone rushed as she walked over to Linhardt. “Over there.” He pointed at them sitting in a flask. Before she could say more, Hubert began to cough again and wheezed, getting her attention.   


The woman was at his side in an instant, seeing blood drip from his mouth. “Oh goddess.” She huffed, looking back at Linhardt. “You’re in the wrong book.” She said and watched Hubert, his jade eye barely open anymore. “This is a curse.” She stated, looking over at Ferdinand. He had rolled onto his side and more petals fell from his mouth, confirming her thoughts. “You two idiots!” She scolded. 

“Curse?” Linhardt parroted, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yes, a curse! It’s called Hanahaki. It’s a curse that originated from my homeland.” Petra replied, looking back at the two flower cursed men. “It can only be broken when the person they love admits they love them. It’s a love curse.” She said and sighed. “Of course these two would be too oblivious…” She groaned. 

Hubert looked at her with a pout. “What?” He wheezed out. “Hubert, tell me something.” Petra said, crossing her arms. “How often do you think of Ferdinand, in a non hateful way?” She asked. Hubert furrowed his brow, feeling his face heat up a bit at the question. “Ferdie, I’ve seen how you look at Hubert. I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed.” She said with slight humour in her tone. “You two love each other...but it seems neither of you have noticed it.”

Ferdinand pushed himself up from the bed, feeling enough strength to at least. “I... “ He started, coughing a bit. “I never wanted to admit it because I thought Hubert still hated me. I told myself it would pass.” He said quietly, letting his hair curtain over his face. Hubert stayed still, but his expression softened. “I do not hate you, Ferdinand.” He said, glancing over at him. “I did at first. Your rivalry with Eldegard infuriated me...but I watched that rivalry change to companionship throughout the war.” He said weakly. “I...never felt love before and I was afraid.” He admitted.

Ferdinand felt tears hit him like a brick. He started crying. “I have loved you since we were students...ever since we were children. I couldn’t figure out why my heart yerned for you. You were mean and would berate me. But, it still wanted you. It was as if we needed each other..” He said and looked at Hubert, seeing him smile ever so slightly. “I love you, Hubert. I can’t believe it took a curse to make me say it.” He said, a small smile. 

Perta huffed. “You two almost died!” She threw her arms up. She started rattling about the curse to them, bonking their heads together and leaving the room when she was done scolding them. The two looked at the door bug-eyed before Linhardt cleared his throat. “Well, now we know what it is...and from what it seems like it might take a few weeks to recover from. Just don’t try to push yourselves.” He said and yawned. “I need a nap.” He said and cozied down onto his desk, a pillow awaiting him. 

* * *

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Hubert and Ferdinand confessed together on their near-deathbeds. The flowers had disappeared and so did the coughing and blood. Linhardt continued to study the flowers and research these curses out of curiosity, alongside keeping the two in good health until their bodies recovered.

Ferdinand sipped at his tea, a small smile forming when he caught Hubert staring. “Hubert, you’re staring again.” He chuckled, placing his cup down. Hubert chuckled back, placing his coffee mug down. “I’m aware, Ferdinand.” He said and leaned on his hand. “You look more beautiful each day.” He spoke aloud, seeing Ferdinand blush and try to hide by taking a bite out of the sweet bread they had gotten from the kitchen. 

“Hubert please”

“Yes, my dear?”

Ferdinand leaned over and left a small kiss on Hubert’s cheek. “You flatter me.”

“You deserve it.” 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ferdinand."


End file.
